Soft Feet Ruin Everything
by Snapplelinz
Summary: Tori's distraught after spraying Cat and Danny with hot cheese at the Kickback Party and Andre has an unsual way of cheering her up. An alternate ending to "Cat's New Boyfriend".


**Author's Note: Hey there! Having written exclusively Suite Life and iCarly stories before this, my good friend storyteller125 suggested that I write some Victorious fics since I recently starting watching the show on Nickelodeon. So here's my first attempt: a re-write of "Cat's Boyfriend" because I really think it would've been better if Andre had gone after Tori instead of Beck and Jade. Hope you like this :D**

* * *

Andre walked into the drama theatre with a big grin on his face. After making himself comfortable on one of the chairs nearest to the stage, he took off his sneakers and began rubbing his extra soft feet. As nutty as Trina was on a regular basis, he had to admit that the girl had finally hit on a brilliant idea with Pooka fish.

The Kickback Party was in full swing at Hollywood Arts and people were raving about the hot cheese fountain and Sikowitz's sausages. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, especially Cat and her new boyfriend, Danny. But now that Andre thought about it, Tori hadn't looked like she was enjoying herself during the festivities. She'd been acting strangely all week long, ever since she had found out about Cat and Danny. She and Danny had dated nearly a month ago and broken up before she had transferred to Hollywood Arts.

While Andre puzzled over this, he couldn't help noticing a strange sight in front of him. He could see a khaki green coloured tent on top of the strange, which wasn't unusual in itself, given that the drama theatre was constantly used as a storage room for props used in the school's many plays. But what was unusual about it was the oddly-shaped lump which was still visible through the closed tent door flap, as if someone was huddled up inside.

"Hello" Is somebody in that tent?" Andre called out.

"N-o…" came the sheepish reply.

"Tori? Is that you?" Andre asked in confusion while getting to his feet.

"No, this isn't Tori. Go back to sleep, you're dreaming. In fact, you're just another vision in Sikowitz's coconut-milk-induced utopia." An ethereal voice called back.

Andre clicked his tongue impatiently and got to his feet before ripping open the Velcro door from its flap to reveal Tori sitting hunched up inside the tent.

"Tori!" Andre scolded reproachfully.

"What? That could've easily been the case." Tori retorted.

"What the heck are you doing balled up inside that tent avoiding a perfectly good party going on outside?" Andre questioned.

Tori took Andre's outstretched hand and allowed him to lift her up out of the tent. She sighed wearily before answering.

"It's not the party that I'm avoiding," Tori quipped under her breath.

"Then what or who are you avoiding?"

"Cat and Danny."

"How come? I thought you said you were cool with Cat dating your ex."

"That was before I dumped hot cheese over both of them."

"_You did what? _Tori, what were you thinking?" Andre demanded in a scandalised tone.

"I don't know!" Tori shrieked while clutching strands of her wavy brown hair in her hands while she paced back and forth.

"I wasn't thinking. All I wanted was some hot cheese to go with this sausage that Sikowitz gave me," she added while brandishing the sausage on a stick in Andre's face.

"Then I saw Cat and Danny near the hot cheese fountain kissing and being all lovey-dovey with each other. I guess something in me just snapped. Next thing I knew, I was reaching for the switch on the fountain and sprayed hot Gouda in their faces." Tori concluded with a miserable pout on her face.

"Tori…"

"I know, it was wrong and I feel awful. I don't know what came over me."

Andre gave Tori a small smile and pulled out a second chair in front of the one he'd initially sat on. Then he gestured to Tori to take a seat and they both sat down together after Tori had disposed of Sikowitz's strange sausage on a separate chair.

"Come on, I know what'll make you feel better. Touch my feet," Andre suggested.

"Say what?" Tori questioned blankly in a lower register with a raised eyebrow.

"Touch my feet."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Seriously, Tori. Touch my feet and feel how soft they are. I promise, it'll cheer you up."

"Andre, I really appreciate the gesture. But this is just really weird-"

"Tori! Trust me, ok?" Andre intercepted with an easy smile.

It was difficult for Tori to doubt Andre's intentions, especially when he smiled at her like that. She instantly felt calmer than a few seconds ago as she tried to relax her body while Andre positioned his feet in her lap. Tori cringed subtly when her hands initially came into contact with Andre's feet. But she gasped in surprise the more she touched them.

"This is unbelievable!" she exclaimed in awe.

"I told you," Andre replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Trina's Pooka fish seriously made your feet this soft?"

"True chizz."

Tori laughed in amazement as she continued rubbing Andre's feet. Normally, she wouldn't be privy to rubbing anyone's feet, much less Trina, and she was her sister. But it felt oddly natural to rub Andre's feet like this. Maybe it was because they were such good friends, ever since she had transferred to Hollywood Arts several months ago.

"Rubbing your feet is totally weird. But you were right, it does make me feel a little bit better." Tori admitted after a few seconds.

"Only a little bit? Nuh, we can't have that." Andre noted with a smile.

"How 'bout we switch and I rub your feet instead?" he asked graciously of Tori.

"Thanks, but it's cool. You don't have to do that, Andre." Tori replied politely.

"Tori, don't fight it. You know you want a foot rub." Andre persisted in a winning voice that he knew would eventually break down Tori's defences.

She sighed audibly and Andre smirked broadly, knowing that he'd won.

"Ok, fine. You can rub my feet." Tori acquiesced before bending over to take off her sneakers.

"Allow me," Andre intercepted smoothly.

Tori sat upright again and watched silently as Andre bent over in his seat and began undoing the laces on her Converse high-tops. Then he lifted each of her supple legs in turn and began removing each sneaker one by one. Once he had taken off her socks and rolled up her skinny jeans legs till her calves peeked out from the denim, he placed each dainty foot of hers on each of his thighs. Then he took her left foot in his hand and began massaging the heel and the middle portions with his thumbs. As ticklish as Andre's initial touch was, Tori couldn't stop herself from emitting a moan of pleasure at how good his hands felt.

"Oh my God. This feels so amazing, Andre…" Tori murmured lazily, arching her neck backwards and closing her eyes in satisfaction.

"I told ya. I don't just use these bad boys for playing piano," Andre responded cleverly with a small smile on his face.

Tori chuckled softly, her eyes still closed while she gave herself over to the sensation of Andre kneading her feet into submission with his wonderful hands.

"Now that I've got you completely relaxed, why don't you tell me what you're gonna do about Danny and Cat?" Andre asked seriously of Tori.

Tori stiffened ever so slightly, but didn't make a move to try and escape, to Andre's relief.

"I've gotta go and apologise to them, I feel so awful that I let myself get so crazy jealous about seeing them together."

"But I don't get it – why did it upset you so much? You broke up with Danny and transferred to a different school."

"I know! It doesn't make any logical sense for me to still feel anything towards him, but…"

"You're not over him. And seeing him with Cat, who's a friend of yours, just makes it worse." Andre finished off for her.

Tori opened her eyes and gazed intently at Andre, who had picked up her right foot and begun massaging it.

"Exactly. This is the first time I've ever seen Cat this happy when it didn't involve a product she bought from the Sky Store. And I can't even share in her happiness as her friend without getting crazy jealous. I'm a terrible person, right?" Tori asked morosely of Andre.

"I don't think you're a terrible person, Tori – just normal. Relationships are hard, especially when you break up with someone and they eventually move on. And it's even harder to deal when they're moving on right in front of you. I think that's what's really bugging you here." Andre noted pensively.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked in confusion.

"Maybe it's not so much that you're not over Danny. Maybe it's the fact that he seems happier with Cat than he ever was with you, and that makes you wonder what Cat has over you."

For a moment, Andre thought he had gone too far in his hypothesis when Tori didn't say anything, but disentangled herself from his grasp and leapt to her feet in a flurry.

"I didn't mean that. I'm a guy and guys are stupid-"

"No! Andre, you're absolutely right! Why didn't I think of that? I was so hung up on the idea that I might still like Danny that I didn't stop to think about any other possibilities. It makes total sense! It's hard to see Cat and Danny together because they just…fit. It's the way he looks at her too, like she's his ray of sunshine. He even likes her brownies better than mine! Oh my God, am I really this shallow? Why do I even care?" Tori asked breathlessly as the realisation hit her.

Andre got to his feet too and moved closer towards Tori. He placed his hands on either side of her arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"Maybe it's because you miss how he used to look at you like that, the way he looks at Cat now." He offered slowly.

"Maybe it's more than that. I'd be upset if he looked at anyone like that, not just Cat. I guess I miss having someone…anyone look at me like that, like I'm…special and worthy." Tori admitted sadly.

She gasped suddenly when Andre lifted her chin up with his finger to look him dead in the eye.

"You are special and worthy, Tori Vega. I've known that from the minute I first heard you sing 'Make It Shine'. You're creative, funny, and beautiful. You don't need a boyfriend to make you feel all of those things. It comes from deep inside you."

Tori's eyes followed Andre's hand as it left her chin and traced down her shirt to the spot on her chest where her heart could be found, located underneath her left breast. His fingertips sent an involuntary shudder down her spine, right down to her tingly toes he had been touching a few minutes ago.

"It's a part of who you are. No one can take that away from you," he concluded evenly.

"Whoa." Tori murmured in an obvious daze.

"Andre, that was really beautiful."

Andre emitted a nervous chuckle and began running his other hand through his dreadlocks, blushing just a little bit.

"Well, I meant every single word."

"I know. Thank you."

Before Andre could stop her, Tori moved right into his personal bubble and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Andre compensated for the fact that Tori was standing on her tippie-toes to hug him by bending over and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Tori rested her head against Andre's shoulder, loving the feel of his muscular arms on her body while they stood alone in the theatre.

To show her appreciation for his advice, Tori shifted her head to kiss Andre on the cheek. But in his haste to disentangle himself from her embrace at the same time, Andre's head shifted too so that Tori's would-be kiss on the cheek landed on his lips instead.

Their mouths broke apart instantly when they both realised their error, their arms still wrapped tightly around each other. Andre was breathing heavily, his brown eyes ablaze while Tori's eyes had widened in horror.

"Oh my God! Andre, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that! I'm a girl and girls are stupid-"

Andre didn't let her finish, but leant in and kissed her again, this time more forcefully as his hand moved to cup the back of her head. Tori gulped in evident astonishment, but lost her train of thought altogether when Andre moaned against her mouth, nipping sensually at her bottom lip that set her pulse racing on hyper-drive. Tori's hands wrapped tightly around Andre's back while she closed the gap between them so that they were mashed right against each other, chest to chest while she kissed him back just as eagerly.

How was this happening? A minute ago, she was worried that she wasn't over her ex-boyfriend Danny and here she was, kissing her best friend Andre. But for the life of her, Tori couldn't remember how to stop kissing Andre or find the strength to remove his arms from her body. Instead, she found herself slipping her tongue deep inside his mouth and moaning her approval when Andre began running his hands through her luscious hair.

It was only when air became a vital necessity that they finally broke apart. And when their breathing normalised, reality hit home like an ice-pick right through the brain.

"Oh my God…" Andre trailed off in shock, realising that he had his hands all over Tori.

"Oh chizz…" Tori agreed in a high-pitched squeak.

They released each other as if they had been burnt with a hot plate. Tori began running a hand through her hair while Andre feigned a nonchalant pose that resembled a stiff ironing board.

"I uh…have to go and uh…find Cat! Yes, I have to find Cat and uh…explain about the hot cheese that I threw on her and uh…"

"Danny." Andre offered.

"Danny! Yes! That's the name of that guy!" Tori exclaimed stupidly while randomly clicking her fingers from side to side.

How could one kiss from Andre have made her forget the name of her most recent ex-boyfriend? Tori's head was spinning in bewilderment.

"I have to go." Tori repeated while she tried to get her bearings back, as well as her shoes.

"Yeah, you should go. I'm just gonna hang out here and rub my extra-soft feet a little bit more." Andre responded in a boisterous voice that he didn't recognise.

Tori raised an eyebrow at this and Andre cursed inwardly. Rub his extra-soft feet? Why did his brain have to pick this particular moment to sound twice as stupid?

"Awesome. Well, this was uh…life-changing. But I should probably go."

"Yeah, go! Get out of here before Sikowitz finds you and tells you that he made his special sausage out of horse meat!"

"Great idea. Thanks for the uh…foot rub. Uh…bye!"

Tori had put on her socks and sneakers, but hadn't bothered with the laces as she practically sprinted out of the theatre, leaving Andre standing bare-foot next to his chair. He stared pointedly at the spot where Tori had stood a minute ago in his arms while he kissed her and sighed wearily.

"Who has two thumbs and knows how to drive his best friend away by kissing her for no apparent reason?"

"_THIS GUY!_" Andre exclaimed facetiously while making a show of waving his fingers about.

Then he dropped the stance altogether and settled for rubbing his head in confusion at what had just happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Andre, soft feet have a terrible way of ruining a perfectly good dynamic, right? I feel way better now that I wrote in Tori kissing Andre instead of Danny on the stairwell ;D And in case anyone's wondering, this is just a oneshot. Please tell me what ya'll think, I love reviews and validation. Hope you all have a great night, cheers! **


End file.
